Bulletproof
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: An Isaac-O/C story. BB is recently turned and joins Derek's pack. However, after shooting a deadly dose of monkshood to keep Wolf-BB in check, she lands in rehab.After escaping, it's time for the final showdown. Someone will meet their maker. Rated M for drug use, mindless sex, language and graphic scenes.


**Bulletproof**

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic**

"You're a member of the pack. Everything will fall into place." Derek explained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Everyone turned to see who was dying. They looked in different directions, but couldn't find the source. Suddenly, Erica burst through the door.

"Ugh, yo. Somebody's getting eaten alive out there." She said.

"AAAGH!" As if to confirm Erica's explanation, the voice rang out again. Derek was the first to exit. He could sense it. Even at half a mile away, Derek could smell him. The closer he got to the other wolf, however, the less noise expelled. He found himself face to face with the monster. Another leader, another alpha. Ripping this innocent girl almost to pieces. Blood spattered everywhere, he was certain he saw some bone on that poor kid. She'd stopped screaming, possibly accepted her fate. The alpha ran back into the woods before he could kill it. Derek suddenly became aware of the sweet scent of blood. He heard slight whimpering, before he saw the victim snap up straight. She ran towards the street. As if she could outrun him. He followed her, almost mocking her pace. He almost didn't notice Isaac shoot past him. Isaac saw the girl, and pitied her. He caught her easily; Derek hadn't even been trying.

"GET OFF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME! LET GO!"

"Calm your tits already. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now." Her breathing slowed. "Good girl..."

"What…Just…Happened?" She asked.

"You were almost somebody's dinner."

"Oh….Shit."

"Now…Toddle on home like nothing happened."

"Ok." She slowly hobbled down the street. When she was out of sight, he exhaled. Isaac bit his lip.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"Home." Isaac replied.

"YOU LET HER GO?" He yelled.

"She was in shock!" Isaac argued.

"We could've dealt with that! We don't need another omega on the loose!" Derek snapped.

"She probably needs time to process the attack first. You can't just dump the 'you're turning into a werewolf' bomb on someone who almost died 2 minutes beforehand." Isaac pointed out.

"Stop being so smart!" Derek concluded. Isaac smiled.

Isaac-1

Derek-99

-Meanwhile-

BB was scared. Alone. Bloody. And hobbling home. She eventually got the motel and went in. She knew this would happen. It happened to her sister. And now her. The only difference was her sister was killed by hunters. She opened up the fridge and took out the monkshood. Mostly lethal to werewolves, however if mixed properly can slow the transformation. She shot some in her arm and laid back on her bed. Why did everything have to become so fucking complicated? If Ginger hadn't been bitten, this wouldn't have happened. Or would it? Would BB have been the one killed by hunters, and Ginger laying on this bed? BB pushed the thought out. She sat up and looked around. She exhaled, before waltzing to the bathroom. She started the shower and stripped into nothing. Blood covered her breasts and nipples. She inspected herself in the mirror. Blood smeared her face, and she noticed her ear had straightened into a point. Her thighs were spattered with crimson and her knees too. Her teeth were fanged. She drew back the curtain and stepped into the shower. She let the water run over her body, noting the blood running into the drain. She closed her eyes. And saw his face. Holding her close. Whispering small things into her ear. Her mind wandered into places it shouldn't. Teats….. Horny sex… Ripping out his sternum….. Where did that come from?

"_Why would I rip out his sternum?_" She asked herself. She was turning weird already. Oh well. Sick as the mind. A warm sensation overcame her. As though someone was rubbing her….All over. She hummed under breathe. She hissed slightly. She threw her head back against the porcelain.

"Oh…Oh god…." She'd never masturbated before….. The experience was foreign, but good. She was slapping the porcelain at her pleasure. The sting on her hand fading as quickly as the next slap would ring out. "Ah!" The nervous high rattled her body and as she came down from it, she slid down the porcelain. A smile lit up her face. The wolf was happy now.

The wolf was very happy.

-The Hale house-

"Little girl toddling in the woods. Isaac spots her on the ground and gets her to make a sound." Peter teases.

"Oooh hoo hoo." Erica laughs.

"Shut up." Isaac snapped.

"Ehe eh. Come on, seriously dude. I bet you'd carry the pups." Jackson laughed.

"I said shut up." Isaac said.

"Of course. Defend your bitch, Isaac." Peter poked. That earned a round of laughter. Derek even managed a chuckle. Then became serious.

"Isaac… You need to find her before the full moon. Or we'll have to worry about a crazed bitch running around Beacon Hills." Isaac nodded and exited the house.

"Derek… Why would you send Isaac alone? She could kill him." Peter advised. Derek slowly counted to ten. _ Don't do it Derek… Think happy thoughts…Sex. That's it. _

"Jackson. Go with him." Derek commanded. The beta groaned before catching up to his fellow pack member.

"Peace, brotha. I never thought I'd be the joiner on a tag to pick up a chick." Jackson said.

"Stop trying to sound ghetto Jackson. You suck at it." Isaac said.

"You really have no taste do you."

"Yes and I'm not your _brotha._ More like distant cousin from another planet." Isaac snapped. Suddenly he stopped.

"What?" Jackson said.

"Shut up… It's her." He began walking again, then stopped, noting it strengthen.

"Pause for the cause." Jackson whined. Isaac started running." Oh why are we running?" Jackson complained.

"SHUT UP!" Isaac yelled. Jackson stared at him blankly for a second, then started walking again. They came to the motel he was sure he smelt her in her in. After opening up the door, and seeing her in nothing but...well… Nothing.

"Whoo, sweet baby Jesus I think you nailed yourself a hooker, Isaac. " Jackson said.

"Go get her clothes." Isaac said. Jackson went into the bedroom. Isaac knocked on the wall. She shot up on the couch, not even bothering to cover herself.

"You… What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My alpha wants to see you. He's not the one who bit you."

"Ok. Can I get dressed?"

"Jackson, where are those clothes!" Isaac yelled.

"There's someone else here?" She questioned.

"Just Jackson. He doesn't bite… Much." She shrugged, then Jackson threw her some clothes. No tact, just dressed right there in the living room. She followed them back to the Hale house and was greeted with the wolf whistles.(No pun intended).

"I guess we didn't really get introduced. I'm BB."

"Isaac. That's Erica, Boyd, Derek the Alpha and his uncle Peter."

"Yo." She mused.

"Spunky little rascal, isn't she?" Peter said.


End file.
